Mi Tierno Fanboy
by MiraLetoo
Summary: Un chico llamado John tiene una severa obsecion por un chico de curso mayor Dave strider
1. Y si

Fanboy

Que te guste alguien que ni sabe que existís no tiene comparación.

Yo soy John Egbert un chico de 17 años en 4to año de Secundaria y yo cuando inicié en este colegio privado no me considere ''Gay'' era más un asexual o un heterosexual.

Pero cuando pase a 2do en ese campamento de fin de año con 3er año conocí a un chico muy popular qué revolvió todo mi mundo. Desde entonces estuve enamorado de él.

Estoy en 4to año y el está en 5to… este es el último año para poder conquistarle antes de que salga del colegio y voy a necesitar mucho valor….

 **6:30AM**

Me levante por el despertador además esa lluvia es insoportable, tome mi uniforme del colegio y me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha rápida y vestirme.

Tome mi café y fui a lavarme los dientes para salir para el colegio 7:05

En lo que llegue al colegio él igual llegaba y se veía tan perfecto como siempre con ese hermoso cabello rubio.

Y a mitad de una clase de geografía se me ocurrió escribirle una carta y comprarle su chocolate favorito

 **Más tarde:**

El iba con sus amigos saliendo del colegio riendo a carcajadas yo me le acerque despacito y le di la nota, el me miro extrañado y yo sentí tanta vergüenza que salí corriendo.

Hablaba con jane mi prima y me preguntaba a ver si me sabia todo de el y…

-Su chocolate Favorito?

\- Citos Cofleer

\- Música?

\- Dubstep en especial skrillex y el planea ser un dj.

-uhhh, materia favorita?

-Historia, como yo.

\- Jaja estás loco, A ver una más difícil emmm Calsonsillos o bóxers?

-Boxers Rojos con puntos negros

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Exacto.

Ya que ella lo conocía a él me paso cada una de sus redes sociales las cuales obvio las sigo a todas y cada una hora reviso su actividad y miro en WattsApp si esta Oline.

Hasta que lo vi conectado en Facebook y decidí hablarle y teníamos tanto en común y al parecer era una buena persona pero cuando le escribía se me caían las lagrimas ya que él nunca seria mío, a él le gustaba una chica y me lo dijo..Después de eso siempre se acerco a mí a hablarme o a saludarme desde allí mi vida cambio.

Comencé a verlo más seguido como ''amigos'' hasta que el día lunes llego y…

-Emmm, Olle Dave se que te gusta jade y eso….

-Nono para nada no me gusta ella lo entendiste mál.

-Bueno, Tu me gustas…

-Si me di cuenta desde aquel campamento en 3er año ..pero, tranqui aun podemos ser amigos y todo guay y eso …

Me sentí estúpido porque él me rechazo y Salí de allí llorando pero yo aun no me voy a rendir

Nunca me voy a rendir… No soy un acosador ni nada pero voy a hacer lo imposible hasta que me ame.

 **Continuara…..**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Fanboy esta basado en echos reales que le paso a un amigo** **asique a disfrutar..**

 **Yo soy miraletoo y les mndo un besito con sabor a fideos con queso(?**

 **Y no olvides Tu opinión importa ¡Dimela! 3**


	2. Diluvio de amor

Paso un mes y todo seguía igual habla con él a diario en la entrada y a la salida, durante el receso no nos decíamos ni una sola palabra. Hoy en la salida se me izo raro porque él no me dijo ni una palabra estaba hablando a carcajadas con Jade y decidí ignorar eso e ir a casa.

Recibí una llamada de Rose y ella me dijo:

-Te enteraste que Dave está saliendo con jade la del taller de jardinería

-Sin más le corte- No entiendo por qué demonios debería de saber eso yo, sabe que me gustaba pero no era necesario que me lo embarre en toda la cara de esa manera.

Llegue a mi casa y me desplome sin más en mi cama y decidí mandarle un mensaje para preguntarle.

-He, Hola me dijeron que sales con Jade∕∕

-Ha ha si eso no debería de molestarte ya que somos, Amigos∕∕

-bueno ∕∕visto 4:43

En esos momentos me encontraba mal y deprimido mi padre salió de viaje la otra semana y no me llamo aun, me sentía devastado mire hacia un lado y vi un cuchillo y yo decidí cortar mis muñecas, no quería estar más pasando por todo este sufrimiento

.

Llego la mañana de viernes para ir al colegio y seguía vivo.

Agarre mi uniforme todo mal arreglado y aun así me lo pude y me encamine hacia el colegio el día se estaba nublando y parecía que las horas pasaban volando y en lo que me di cuenta era hora de la salida no esperaba saludar a Dave ya que estaba junto a jade pero ahora el me miraba a mí y no a ella aun así me fui caminando a casa el día estaba un poco más feo desde esta mañana.

.

Iba caminado por la acera hacia mi casa y estaba lloviendo, mi cabello estaba todo mojado y mi uniforme del colegio empapado con la camisa algo traslucida y sentí que alguien toco mi hombro, era Dave allí todo cansado y empapado se ve que corrió hasta alcanzarme me miro a los ojos y me beso.

No sabía que estaba pasando si esto era un sueño o una broma de muy mal gusto pero estaba sucediendo el me estaba besando sus labios tan suaves y dulces con los míos no me lo podía creer es lo que siempre imagine.

-Q-q-que fue eso –dije yo haciéndome el difícil-

-Ojala puedas perdonarme por todo lo que te dije –Dijo sin más quitándose las gafas dejando ver un par de hermosos ojos rojos.


	3. Es tan real

No pude terminar de oír lo que me dijo dave en ese momento mis ojos se nublaron pasaron de gris a negro y me desperté en el hospital.

-Oh, entonces todo esto fue un sueño...

El médico me dejo una receta para tomar unas vitaminas ya que me había desangrado por aquella herida que había abierto en mi muñeca. A fuera de la habitación estaba Dave que me había cargado hasta el hospital cuando caí y de mi muñeca chorreaba sangre.

El entro a la habitación y lo quede mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos

-¿No fue un sueño?

-No, es la realidad.

-Ha ha –miraba hacia otro lugar para que sus ojos no chocaran-

\- Oye, No te cortes por mí –dijo casi como un susurro-

.

Luego de lo sucedido me vendaron las muñecas y el ofreció a llevarme a casa con lo que acepte muy agradecido. Eran las 7:03 y estábamos en mi departamento jugando algunos videojuegos como un par de amigos despreocupados ya que su padre aun no llegaba de su largo viaje. Aprovechando la situación nos pusimos a beber como locos mientras platicábamos y jugábamos ignorando dicha receta que le había hecho el médico.

-estábamos súper borrachos-

-Sentía que la consencia se me iba pero me puse de pie para ir a buscar otra lata para dave hasta que sentí que tomo mi mano-

-Me di vuelta y-… Sentí como me dio un suave beso que se volvía violento y de nuevo suave, me sonroje al igual que él y dijo...

\- Yo se que, deseas esto tanto como yo.

-Ehh-hh pensé que yo no te gustaba.

-Sabes uno no sabe lo que quiere hasta que lo pierde y yo te quiero ati.

Comenzó a depositar pequeños besos desde mi cuello y su mano se metía dentro de mi camisa haciéndome estremecer...

A-h-ss.-solté un suspiro-

 **Continuara…**

 **.**

 **Este cap. xDD Es súper corto pero ya saben perseguir a tu mejor amigo por todos lados para que te describa lo que izo exactamente xDDD Igual no tiene problema es re piola el chabón Pero la continuación: $$$$ R18 PAPA no está en casa GRR**


	4. Calor 18

Nos fuimos para la habitación...

Estábamos súper calientes, dave se quito su camiseta y se dirigió hasta mi rostro para besarme de nuevo allí apasionadamente, esto es mucho mejor de lo que hubiese imaginado.

-el metió su mano dentro de mi camiseta y mientras tocaba mi piel suavemente comenzaba a subirla y a quitarla-

De repente el celular de Dave comenzó a sonar y nos detuvimos.

El miro la llamada /Jade Harley/... Miro con disgusto la llamada entrante y le dio a ignorar llamada y puso su móvil en silencio.

-Ah-h ¿Paso algo?

-No solo era Jade.

\- ¿Y si era importante?

-Tengo algo mas importante enfrente mío –le mira pícaramente-

El comentario hizo que John se enrojezca hasta las orejas, igualmente no podían dejar esto así ya que ambos tenían una eresión muy dura. La cual fue atendida por dave que ingreso una de sus manos en el pantalón de él jugando por detrás de la tela de su bóxer.

John no pudo evitar sacar un gemido algo ahogado, por dicha situación, se continuaron besando y dave comenzó a besar su cuello como si dejara pequeñas marcas, y sus pantalones prácticamente de momento volaron. De forma tan cercana que sus miembros duros detrás de la tela podían rosarse y causar más calentura de la que tenían.

.

Quitamos nuestros bóxers y me aferre al cuerpo de dave que luego de masajear mi trasero con sus dedos y sacar largos gemidos ahogados me aferre a su cuerpo y deje que su miembro entrara en mi cuerpo lenta y suavemente, no podía evitarlo estaba súper sonrojado y deje escapar un gran gemido luego de que entrara toda. El hacia suaves movimientos aun así dolía pero se sentía genial. El como yo soltábamos unos gemidos, y finalmente el se corrió en mi interior y yo junto a él igualmente me corrí. Desde ahora sabíamos que nada sería igual pero aun así nos queríamos.

Dave me miro y toco mi mejilla, -No sabes cuánto te amo, pero temía que dijeran algo si salía con un chico de un curso menor. Pero ahora, ya no me importa que piensen. –le dijo con un sonrojo y una sonrisa mirándolo a los ojos y luego de eso se dieron un tierno beso-

.-.

 **...**

 **Continuara...**

 **-MiraLetoo/Mokakun**


End file.
